Ill Fate
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: After meeting at a Halloween Party, Booth and Brennan quickly develop feelings for the other, but when Brennan realizes that he is the enemy, she is torn between love and fear. Will his feelings for her disappear when he realizes just who she is? AU BB
1. The Meeting

"Bren," Angela's excited voice came over the phone. "I'm having a Halloween party tonight and you just HAVE to come!"

"Ange," Brennan sighed. "You know my dad won't let me come. I got a job tonight."

"You've had to go to your job every night for the past month! Take a break and come to my party. Please? Besides aren't you old enough to not have to do what your parents tell you to?"

She sighed knowing her best friend was right. "Alright, I'll try."

"That's the best I can ask of you," Angela said happily.

She hung up and laid back down on her bed. Brennan knew her friend could be ruthless when it came to getting her to go to clubs and parties, but as much as she hated it at first, she had to admit that it became a bit of fun. Angela seemed to enjoy it so how hard could it be to enjoy it herself? Only one problem was holding her back from this Halloween party. Her father.

* * *

"Dad! Please?"

"Tempe," Max sighed from the couch behind the counter. "We've been planning this for months. We need you there with us tonight!"

"And Angela needs me with her tonight! I haven't had any time to spend time with her, and she's supposed to be my best friend!"

"Don't you remember the last time you hung out with her?" he glared at her.

"Yeah, Agent Charleston recognized me, I got away and Angela didn't find out my secret!"

"If you do keep getting caught, it is only a matter of time before our faces are plastered all over the news. Then your secret from Angela won't be so secret won't it?"

Brennan's crossed her arms defiantly, "It's a Halloween party, Dad! Everyone will be in costume and no one will be able to recognize me!"

"I'm not taking that chance, Tempe." Max stood and hugged her. "You're my daughter and it's my job to keep you safe. I can't do that if you're going to parties and clubs without a care in the world."

She pushed her father away and turned towards the kitchen. "I made the choice to help you and Mom out so I didn't have to lose you. Now I wonder if I made the right decision."

"We made sure that you knew exactly what you were getting into when we gave you the choice."

"A lot of things have changed over the course of fifteen years, Dad. I didn't realize I couldn't have my own life after robbing safety deposit boxes. Didn't you do that for twelve years? I'm just asking for one night."

"My answer is no Temperance," Max growled. "Now go get ready. We're leaving at midnight!"

She sighed while he walked from the room. Brennan turned to go back to her room meanwhile whispering to herself, "Angela's right. He can't tell me what do to. I'm going to that party whether he likes it or not."

* * *

--Seven hours later--

Brennan stood outside Angela's front door, nervous as hell. Other parties she's been to, she could handle. But this was a Halloween party. What if her costume was terrible? Suddenly she laughed. Since when did she care about her looks?

She knocked and within seconds Angela opened the door and after squealing for a quick moment hugged her. "I knew you would make it. And I love the costume by the way," Angela giggled. It was apparent that she was drunk already and the party had barely started.

Angela was dressed as Cleopatra while Brennan was an angel. Angela most definitely spent hours on her costume, but Brennan had gone for the simple yet elegant way. The most important thing that she was sure not to forget was the mask. It was white lace that just covered around her eyes, and along with her long black eyelashes and light blue eye shadow, it made her eyes seem more beautiful than ever before. Her dress went all the way to the floor, shimmering in the dancing light. Meanwhile her wings were long as well but not to large to be bulky and overdone. Next to the contrast of the deep gold and black costume that Angela was wearing, Brennan stood out and it didn't take too long before a certain someone caught sight of her.

A prince came up to the two of them with a large smile on his face. Upon arriving next to Angela and Brennan, he said, "Would such a lovely angel care to dance?"

"Uh…" Brennan glanced at Angela for help.

Obediently, she whispered softly in Brennan's ear, "Go dance with him, and more people will see you and want to dance with you. Hopefully one of them will be a hell of a lot cuter than this one!"

Slowly she nodded. This man that had asked her to dance wasn't exactly who someone would call cute. His blonde hair was shoulder length and messy from taking off his crown and putting it back on way too many times. His blue eyes pierced through her, gazing at her body. While she was fully covered, her dress shaped every curve, leaving very little to the imagination. That was good yet bad, especially bad in this case. As they moved to the beat, his hands slowly came toward her body and glided up her sides, skimming her breasts as they moved to go down her arms. Before he could get any farther, Brennan grabbed his hands and asked sweetly, "Would mind getting me a drink? This dance has made me thirsty."

"Anything for my Lady Angel." He bowed before turning towards the bar.

Finally free from him, she rolled her eyes and moved towards the opposite side of the building. She noticed a few doors were opened and walked through them to be met by the silence of the night, with only soft pounding from the music inside. One other was outside on the balcony with her, but she ignored him to close her eyes and enjoy the night.

"If you stay like that for much longer you might fall asleep."

Brennan opened her eyes again and glanced at the man before chuckling. "Sometimes I wonder why I come to these things, when all I really tend to do is come to the peacefulness of the night and just gaze at the stars."

"Agreed."

Brennan took a seat on the bench behind her and watched as he sat down next to her. He was a knight, armor, sword, and all, with only a helmet switched for a silver mask that covered his entire face except for his lower jaw and his eyes. She found herself caught in his dark eyes, the light of the full moon reflecting through them. Their eyes were bound together, unable to break away, until he spoke.

"I enjoy gazing at the stars as well. They are so simple but elegant and absolutely beautiful as well. Just like you."

She smiled softly, noting several differences with this knight and the prince from before. Not once had this man gazed at her body, but instead at her eyes. He seemed to be reading her, knowing exactly what to do to, and currently, she was about to be driven crazy. The feelings she could see stirring in his eyes, were mirrored inside of her as well. This man didn't seem like so many others, but yet she had only known him for quite literally five minutes. Half of her was begging her to kiss him, begging to get rid of some of the need building up in her, but her other half told her she needed to get to know this man. However he made the decision for her as his lips touched hers softly, barely touching. He moved back slightly waiting to see what she would do, and to his relief, she kissed him back softly. Once their lips met a third time, their thoughts fled and passion flamed up between them. Like moths to a flame, they broke away occasionally for a quick breath of air before immediately returning to the warmth. Her hands moved into his hair, weaving through the dark strands. Upon reaching the string of his mask, she pulled it upward and off of his head. One of his hands, too, was tangled into her hair, while the other held her by her back as close as possible to him, not even leaving an inch between them.

"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry," a voice came from the doorway to the balcony, which was easily recognized as Angela's.

The two broke apart and Brennan glared at her friend. Angela gave Brennan a quick thumbs up before returning back inside. Brennan groaned in exasperation, as she turned back to her companion, but she backed away in immediate fear upon gazing at his uncovered face.

"It's you," Brennan whispered softly, yet fearfully.

* * *

--One Year Previously--

Brennan got up from the couch when she heard a knocking on the door. She took a quick peak through the eye hole and backed up in horror as she saw a man in a suit that she recognized as Special Agent Seeley Booth. She backed away and ran back silently into her room where her friend Annie was sleeping.

"Annie! Annie! Wake up!"

A second knock came from the door as Annie began to stir.

"The FBI is here," Brennan whispered. "I need you to answer the door and hold him off so I can hide."

The second she said FBI Annie was awake and immediately jumped out of bed. "Hurry!"

Annie hurried to the door as Booth knocked on the door a third time. Brennan went into the kitchen and got into the trapdoor in the pantry that lead to the basement. She could hear Annie and Booth talking upstairs but didn't understand a single word. Brennan knew Annie could handle Booth. She was safe, but her thoughts lingered to the agent. His eyes. His beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. They were something she would never forget.

* * *

--Present Day--

"I have to go!" Brennan backed away from him and went back inside.

"Wait!" Booth called as he dashed after her, moving aside people that got in his way.

His chasing after her was completely futile the second she reached the door to the outside. By the time he reached it, she was gone. Only one person really realized what had happened and his eyes burned angrily.

"Dad, I followed Tempe as you asked. The FBI found her again."

Without another word, Russ hung up and followed his sister once more.


	2. Is It Over Before It Started?

**Hi everyone. For those that have questions about last chapter, I'll explain it for you. Brennan joined her parents when she was fifteen to rob safety deposit boxes, and the FBI, including Booth, starts searching for the entire family, not just Max and Ruth Keenan. Ruth is alive in this story and will appear eventually. Brennan and Booth are both the same ages as they are now, but Brennan doesn't exactly know how to get out of robbing safety deposit boxes with her family and just be able to live her own life so therefore she does what her father tells her to. However, she's still stubborn and rebels against her father like she did when she left for Angela's Halloween party. The strong arm crew had shown Brennan what agents were searching for her and her family and Booth was on the list that way she could recognize them and hide so she wouldn't be sent to prison. Annie is a member who had joined the family on occasion and both Annie and Brennan became friends. So now, bank robber and FBI agent have fallen in love. That will cause definite problems between the two, including trouble from the agency and Russ and their parents. **

**One more thing that is important to know for this chapter. Mark Charleston is Booth's partner, and is the very same man I mentioned in chapter one that had caught Brennan.**

Booth sat at the bar with his friend Mark Charleston. While Mark was chatting with several different ladies, Booth sat quietly, thinking about her. She was very mysterious, and that confused him. She seemed fearful when she found who he was, which suggested that she was someone on the run from the law. However, she didn't exactly seem like the bad girl type. She was dressed as an angel for crying out loud! His gut was telling him that something wasn't right with her, but he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey Booth. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They stood and got outside. Their cars were just down the road. The wind blow in great gusts, slowing them down. Just as they passed an alley, someone crashed into them, throwing them off balance. It wasn't until they had straightened back up in the alley that Booth recognized the man that had bumped into them. Russ Brennan. It was the pure hatred in his eyes that made Booth reach instinctively for his gun. Mark, too, reached for his gun.

Russ was quicker. His gun switched back and forth between Booth and Mark as if wondering who to shoot first.

* * *

Brennan starred up at the ceiling as her hair swirled around her underwater. Just when she could not stand having no air any longer, she sat up and removed the last bit of shampoo from her hair. The radio that was playing while she bathed turned to a McDonald's commercial and her stomach growled as she thought about having the delicious salted fries that she ordered daily at the diner with her brother. And then she remembered. She reached for her cellphone which laid on the counter just next to her. 11:55. She had completely forgot! Russ said that he really needed to see her today, which he never said often, therefore today's lunch must be important.

She stood and quickly dried before grabbing and getting into her clothes. She wrung out her hair and gave it a quick run through with a brush before grabbing her purse and running out of the house.

No words had been spoken between them for a minute. Booth and Mark stood frozen as their lives hung by a thread in which Russ had the scissors. After what seemed an eternity, Russ finally spoke.

* * *

"My sister is too careless to realize the danger she puts herself in sometimes. So, whenever someone gets too close to her, I'm left to make sure her mistakes haven't cost us our lives. This time, I am lucky for I have two not one."

"I've never met Temperance," Booth stared at Russ in confusion. "Only on paper."

He laughed. "Lord only knows how many times you've stared at that picture of her. How could you not recognize her as the angel last night."

If it was possible to freeze anymore, Booth would have done so. The angel, the most beautiful angel was a fugitive. And yet, he had fallen for her.

"This is ridiculous," Mark growled and he reached for his handcuffs.

Russ panicked and shot Mark before he could do anything. Even before Booth really comprehended what had just happened, he had knocked Russ back against the wall, knocking his gun out of his hands in the process and rendered him unconscious.

Suddenly a piercing scream rang through the air and Booth turned to see a woman running down the alleyway.

"Russ! Are you all right?" The woman turned to face him, and in an instant, Booth knew exactly who she was. Her blue eyes were something he could never forget, no matter what emotion flowed through them. He could only watch as she helped Russ up and dragged him carefully to her car. Just before getting him into the car, she turned once more to him and he felt the same agonizing pain that he knew she felt. When Brennan turned away, he did as well and turned his attention to the agent on the ground.

Booth knelt next to Mark and growled in anger. Instead of it centered on Russ, it was mostly on himself. He was blinded by his own shock, curiosity, and his feelings for Temperance Brennan. His partner was now dead because of his inability to act. If only he had arrested Russ the very second he got his balance, his partner would still be alive.

The one thought that shocked him more than ever was the fact that he was saddened by the thought that Temperance probably now hated his guts.

**This is possibly the worst it will get for a while. The rest will be better at least until close to the end. Those that have read my previous stories should know that I can't have just one chapter of angst! Please, do let me know what you thought!**


	3. Desperate To See Her

**I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in a while. I really don't think I'm that great with fluff, so when I had an entire chapter just about finished that was full of fluff, my computer decided to take a horrible dump on me. Not fun, let me tell you! Reminder to self... never go without a backup on an external hard-drive. I felt the need to post an update as soon as possible, so while this is only half the chapter I had planned, I hope you all enjoy it! **

Booth staked out at one of the smaller grocery stores that at least one of the Brennans would have gone to to pick up their groceries. Booth was doubly lucky. In just 5 hours, Temperance Brennan herself hurried inside the store. While his heart was begging for him to follow her, his brain and gut told him to stay put until she came out. When she finally did, Booth snuck behind her and when he was positive nobody was looking, he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her into an alleyway. She fought hard and screamed as much as she could behind his hand. Her screams quieted when she recognized him, but she did not stop fighting against his hands.

"I will not harm or arrest you, I promise," Booth whispered. "I only want to talk. Please tell me you won't scream."

Brennan nodded her head and Booth slowly took his hands away, giving her space to run and allowing her to talk. He sighed in relief when she did not move.

"What do you want?" Brennan asked coldly.

"To talk, just like I said."

"What is there to talk about? How much you've wanted to find me over the years so you could finally throw me and jail just like I deserve?"

Booth chuckled and shook his head. "More like I want to talk about the other night."

She froze, "Russ told you, didn't he? He went to the party and spied on me." Her hand clenched tighter around the bag.

"He's your brother, right? He's probably looking out for you and your family. I'm a cop and considered a threat."

"Yeah, exactly. You're a cop and I'm a robber. The day the two are supposed to kiss and make up is supposed to be never, and yet, it's happening. And by the way, he wasn't looking out for me. He was spying on me for my father."

"They don't trust you?" Booth asked confused. She belonged to a family of bank robbers. Didn't they need to be able to trust each other or the chances were higher that they would be caught.

"They don't understand that I can take care of myself and I should be free to trust anyone I want to trust."

"Why don't you?"

She gave him a soft smile. "I do, but I just don't let them know it."

"Do you trust me?" he probed gently.

Brennan laughed, "What's with the Twenty Questions?"

"Please just answer it!" Booth begged her. For added effect he added his charm smile into the mix.

Like he had hoped, she fell for it and gave in, "I honestly don't know what to think about you. But, if you play your cards right, I might be surer of my decision."

She moved past him, but he took her hand. "When can I see you again?"

"Soon," she whispered. She kissed his cheek so softly that he could barely feel it. But in her doing so, Booth knew that he had already made headway.


End file.
